Doughy Latchkey
Character Doughy Latchkey is Orel's best friend. He is very God-fearing and always tries to look out for Orel, though he usually just winds up following Orel's lead. He is very fearful and not very bright; as a result, he is often indecisive and consistently fails to stand up for himself when pressed (such as by letting Orel and Joe throw rocks at his dad's car). In "Courtship", Doughy's home life was revealed. His parents are a red-headed (stereotypical) jock and a blonde (stereotypical) cheerleader, who act like immature teenagers. Most likely it's possible they had him young. Orel seems to be the only one who notices the difference between how his own parents treat him and how Doughy is treated by his parents. He points out that Doughy's parents never call him "son" or give him affection. His last name, "Latchkey," is a reference to the neglect Doughy suffers from his parents, who, being very affectionate toward each other, usually pay Doughy cash to get out of their hair, lock him outside the house and hide the key so they can have sex without their son around. He has never been seen without his beanie and has rapid mood swings from despondent to cheerful. In "Trigger", it was revealed that he has a gift for marksmanship, evidently stemming from his belief that he and his actions don't matter. He tried to be part of Orel's family, only to be used to get Orel to shoot better and Clay throws Doughy aside. 'Before Orel' Doughy's featured in the special Before Orel, depicting Orel's beginnings. Young Doughy meets and befriends Orel, Tommy , and The Other Guy. At first, the group is very warming to one another and take a liking to Orel. But due bad parenting, Orel's very naive and too trusting. When Orel falls and hurts himself, the trio realize how easily manipulated he is when they convince him that he didn't hurt himself. Doughy and the boys, unintentionally become something of bullies to Orel. Doughy, appears to be the only one who isn't fond of the tricks as he doesn't laugh when the others call him names or get him to hurt himself. Orel's brought back from his grandfather's to meet his new baby brother and to be taught about God. However, he's left greatly confused due to Reverend Putty 's, Miss Censordoll 's, and Clay's bad teachings. Orel is taught to believe he must show his faith, like in the story of Abraham and Isaac. This doesn't help much when Doughy and the other kids go along and encourage him to follow along with the story. Orel is stopped just in time by his grandfather and Officer Papermouth . But Doughy's injured during this, as its shown the knife hit him in the forehead. Although Doughy survived, it could explain why Doughy's slow capabilities with learning. Family and Relationships *'Kim Latchkey' **She is Doughy's mother. She tends to ignore him and/or tries to get rid of him so she can talk on the phone and have sex with her husband. It is shown in the episode "Trigger" that she is less mean to him then Karl but still she shows no signs of affection towards him. *'Karl Latchkey' **He is Doughy's father. He is usually annoyed whenever he sees Doughy, or if Doughy is mentioned. Whenever Doughy tries to talk to him he cuts him off. He also gives him money so he won't hang around the house. Because of his poor relationship with his father, Doughy resents fathers and sons who bond. In "Trigger" he tried to make it so that Clay would take him on the hunting trip instead of Orel, and in "Courtship" he fell in love with Ms. Sculpthem just because she called him "son". *'Orel Puppington' **Orel is Doughy's best friend. He spends more time with him then anyone else on the show. He usually tries to talk Orel out of his ideas, but ends up going along with them. Despite betraying him in "Trigger" the two have a very strong friendship. *'Other Friends' **Besides Orel, Doughy hangs out with Tommy, Joe, Billy, Marionetta, and one kid who's name is never revealed. A lot of the time they play at recess or after church. In "Loyalty" Doughy, Tommy and the other kid feel rejected when Orel starts hanging out with Joe instead. In "God's Image" they realize (for the first time) that Billy has a different skin tone then them and in "Grounded"/ "Innocence" they bathe Orel in virgin blood so that he can stay young and innocent forever. *'Grandfather' **In The Lord's Greatest Gift it is shown that Doughy has a recently deceased grandpa. Not much is known about him like his name, or what side of the family he was on, but apparently he used to buy Doughy ice cream all the time. Appearances The Lord's Greatest Gift He helps Orel raise the dead. God-Fearing He advises Orel against breaking all ten commandments. Maturity He and Orel sneak into a bar to observe adults. Loyalty Doughy and his friends worry about Orel's new friend Joe. They go and tell Clay about what Orel is doing. God's Chef Hangs out and helps Orel throughout almost the entire episode. God's Image Doughy and the other kids realize that Billy has a different skin color then them. Love Doughy worries that Orel will go to hell for loving a dog more then Jesus Elemental Orel Doughy helps Orel solve mysteries Praying Doughy is sad that Orel has to spend all his time praying instead of hanging out with him. Turn the Other Cheek Orel saves Doughy from getting beat up by Walt, but later beats Doughy up because he makes a fist (they were playing rock paper scissors) Geniuses Doughy and Orel uncover "the missing link" Courtship Doughy falls in love with Ms. Sculptham. Also, Orel convinces him to trick Mr. Creepler into buying him presents so he can give them to his teacher. Presents for God Orel and Doughy visit Sinville to find sinners for Reverend Putty to save. They later (unknowingly) get more women from Sinville to have sex with the men of Moralten. Orel's Movie Premiere Doughy voices himself, Clay and Principal Fakey in Orel's movie. Grounded Doughy helps Orel repeatedly kill himself but regrets it when Orel might not come back. Innocence Doughy, along with Tommy, Billy and Marionetta bathe Orel in virgin blood so he can remain young and innocent. Trigger Doughy tries to make it so Orel cant go on his hunting tip with Clay, so that he'll take him instead. Closeface Doughy asks Orel who he's taking to the Arms Length Dance. Honor Doughy complains to Coach Stopframe about having to play "Hurtball" Before Orel Doughy meets and befriends Orel in this special. It may also explain why Doughy isn't too bright. Trivia *Doughy's favorite food is ice cream. doughy.png|Doughy in his Sunday suit doughy2.png|Doughy in his scouts uniform littletommydoughyandnoguy.jpg|Doughy listening to Tommy play a trick on Orel stupidtommydoughy.jpg|Doughy frowns hearing Tommy call Orel stupid thisexplains soooo much.jpg|Little Doughy's knife wound Shock.jpg doughy4.jpg|Doughy happy to see Orel alive Karldoughy.jpg|Doughy sad his Dad forgot him doughy'sdate.jpg|Doughy's date at the Arms-Length Dance Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:The Latchkeys Category:Characters Category:Villain